Little Bird
by NykyrianKiara
Summary: the Joker almost dies and is saved by a mysterious girl who's more than she seems. what'll happen? read and tell me what you think. rating may change...
1. Healing

A/N: New story with the Joker. Not sure how this will go. Review and tell me what you think. Should I keep going or what?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Joker. But the plot is mine.

HEALING

It was a beautiful night out. The stars were shining brightly and it was a full moon.

But Jay's attention wasn't on the sky; it was on the half-drowned man lying on the beach in front of her. A half-drowned green haired man with a makeup-caked face. Jay knew it was the Joker. He was Gotham City's most feared and wanted criminal; everybody knew his face, the face of nightmares. So she just should just leave him there, right? It'd be better if he just died which was going to happen if he didn't get medical help.

Instead, Jay carried the Joker to her car and took him to her house. That was her promise. No matter who it is, she would always help them. Jay's personal feeling didn't matter.

Even if the Joker had killed her brother.

*0*0*

The Joker woke up with a start. He was in a dim room and it was almost nightfall. He could tell be the way the light was just fading out of the windows. And he was lying on a bed. A very comfortable bed.

This was not what he had expected Hell to look like.

Which meant he was still alive.

In-ter-es-ting.

The Joker got out of bed and saw his ribs bandaged from the knife wound and he was only wearing boxers. Then he saw an open door. He got out of the bed and went to it. The first thing he saw was the mirror and how his hair was not dyed and he was not wearing makeup. For a moment, he seethed in anger until he noticed green dye on the counter and some clown make-up next to it.

He smiled, a very terrifying thing, because he just could not wait to meet his savior.

*0*0*

When he finished dying his hair and applying his makeup, the Joker walked out of the bathroom. He found his clothes, freshly washed, on the bed. The Joker hadn't sensed anyone in the room and wondered how his savior had gotten past him.

Slowly, he put his clothes on and carefully checked all the pockets. All of his knives were there, except for one. So, his savior was also a thief. The Joker would find him later and get it back after a very lengthy… discussion on not taking his property.

The Joker found his way throughout the house and out onto the street, noting every detail around him. It'd be useful for when he came back. And he would come back because he had to thank his savior after all.

*0*0*

Across the street, Jay watched the Joker let himself out of the house and she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, after 2 weeks of careful sedation and healing, she could get him out of her house.

Something brushed against Jay's leg and purred. It was a cat, Angel. Angel was almost all black except for the tip of her tail, which was white. Jay had two cats and Angel was one of them.

"All taken care of?" Jay asked. Angel jumped into Jay's arms and purred louder, an affirmative. "Good. Go fetch Penny for me." Penny was Jay's other cat. Angel arched her back, purred once more, and leapt off to go get Penny.

Jay grinned. Now that the Joker was all healed, she could kill him.


	2. Batman, Danger

A/N: Finally a second update. And Jay's promise, I guess, only applies to pain that she doesn't cause. If she's the cause of hurt, then it doesn't apply. Kinda weird, but oh well. Tell me what you think!

**BATMAN, DANGER**

Jay wanted to scream in frustration. One month had assed and Joker had just disappeared. She couldn't find him anywhere. Hence the wanting to scream in frustration.

She sat down on the top of the skyscraper. Penny and Angel curled u next to her. Jay pet them and sighed.

"Who are you?" a deep scratchy voice demanded. Startled, Jay leapt to her feet and faced the voice. It was Batman.

"Uh… I'm Jay," she answered. He mind had gone strangely blank. Batman studied her and Jay grew nervous. She hadn't figured Batman into her plans.

"What are you searching for?"

"Searching for?" Jay gulped. Batman was very intimidating up close. If Batman was intimidation, what would Joker be like? Jay had only been around him when he was asleep and nobody was scary when they slept. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

But she had to avenge her brother and make sure no one else suffered the way she did.

"Yes," Batman said. "You've been wandering around the city not doing anything. What are you searching for?"

"The Joker," Jay blurted out. She couldn't lie very well under pressure. Immediately, Batman reached for his weapons.

"Are you an ally of his?"

"Uh… do you think I'd be stupid enough to say yes?" When Batman tensed even more, Jay quickly added, "But I'm not. I want him dead."

"You're going to kill him?" Batman's tone was incredulous. Jay almost took offense, but sighed. She knew she didn't look the part. So she nodded.

"Yes. He killed my brother. I'm going to kill him." Batman lowered his hands from his weapons. Now he just started at Jay and she felt this odd compulsion to explain. Jay trusted her instincts; it was only when she ignored them that she got into trouble. "I'm Jay Smith. My brother was Harvey Dent." At Harvey's name, Batman flinched, but Jay kept going. "He's actually only my half-brother but he was the best person I'd ever known." Batman flinched again.

"Joker didn't kill your brother. I did," Batman growled. Jay blinked and had to holdback her laughter.

"Joker's the one who pushed him. He changed Harvey, made Harvey bad. What you killed was not my brother." Batman looked stunned. Or as stunned as anyone could look while wearing a full face mask. Jay turned to leave, unwanted memories of her brother before his death coming to the surface. She didn't want to think about that.

"If… If you find Joker… will you leave me a message? I know you won't kill him, but there's nothing stopping me." Before Batman could answer, Jay fled, closely followed by Angel and Penny.

Bruce shook his head to clear it. Dent had had a sister? Had Rachel known? Automatically he turned away from the thoughts of Rachel. She was dead. That was Joker's fault. And his. He should've known better.

Torn between wanting to let Joker died and his own rules that prevented him from killing anyone, Bruce left. The answer would come in time.

And he wondered why there had been a jaguar and domestic cat with Jay.

Bruce would have to research her extensively.

Joker sighed as he removed a cloth and cleaned the blood off of his knife. The surprised man across from him collapsed, dead, and fell onto the floor.

"Clean this up," Joker growled. Two of his man, Pascal and Ricky, shuffled forward and dragged the dead man away. Other men started wiping the blood away. The dead man had thought to cheat Joker since he'd returned from the dead and that apparently had made Joker stupid. Not.

Joker had spent the last month rebuilding and making sure there weren't any stupid people around.

Now he could go find the one who'd saved him. And get his knife back.

Jay unlocked the door into her house and went straight to the fridge. She was starving. After indecision for about three seconds, Jay decided on a cheese and salami sandwich.

She grabbed a knife and had begun to cut the cheese when a voice started laughing. Jay automatically changed her grip on the knife and whirled around.

Joker was standing in the doorway. It took only a second for Jay to process this before she leapt forward and attacked him. He brought a knife of his own, which was, faster than even Jay could realize, at her throat.

"No manners in kids these days!" Joker exclaimed. Jay glared at him.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve manners," she snapped.

"That, uh, really _hurt_ my feelings," Joker said. "And I'm not-a very nice when my feelings are hurt."

"Cry a river." Jay shoved his arm away and sprinted towards the door. She slammed it open but before she could take another step, Joker's hand tangled in her hair and yanked her to a stop. The sudden pain brought tears to her eyes. Jokey threw her to the ground and stepped on her arm. Jay tugged on her arm but it was stuck.

"Now. That wasn't-a very nice…" he paused. "What's your name?" Jay stared at him defiantly until he started grinding his boot into her arm. She shrieked and cried,

"Jay. My name's Jay."

"See? That wasn't too hard, _Jay_," Joker smiled. Or what could have been a smile. It was really hard to tell through all the makeup and cut up cheeks. A shiver went down Jay's spine and she hoped her fear wasn't too apparent. Damn it all! She was supposed to kill Joker, not be some- some plaything for him!

Jay slowly reached to her back pocket, grabbed the Joker's knife she'd stolen, and slammed it down towards Joker's foot on her arm. Or at least tried to. Joker's other foot kicked the knife away and then pinned her other arm down. He then ground his boots on and Jay's eyes stung with tears that she refused to let fall. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Sirens began to wail and Joker sighed. Jay let out a small breath of relief. But that was too soon.

"Look. I can't be caught because I have big plans. So I'll be back. Here's a quick lesson in manners for next time." Before Jay could do anything, he slashed 6 long cuts onto her right arm. Tears now streamed down her face even as she bit her lip to keep from shrieking again. "One for every time you annoyed me." Then Joker stepped away and left. Jay cradled her arm and continued sobbing, even as the blood flow slowed down and the cuts began to heal.


	3. Thinking

A/N: OK, next chapter kind of short, but hope you like it. R&R, please.

**RAIN, THINKING**

Jay opened her eyes and groaned. She just wanted to sleep some more. But she forced herself to get up; she had work today. Then she glared outside. It was raining. Why did it have to rain? She hated the rain.

Half an hour later, Jay was ready to go. She grabbed and opened her umbrella and then stared outside. _Just take the step,_ she told herself. She knew she was being stupid. How often had she done this? But she still did not want to go outside. Jay ground her teeth together and took a little step.

Instantly, rain fell into her, despite the umbrella. She closed the door behind her and raced down the streets. The sooner she got out of the rain, the better.

Bruce Wayne opened his eyes as Alfred knocked and came into his room.

"Good morning, Master Wayne," Alfred said with a small bow.

"Good morning, Alfred. What're the plans for today?" Bruce sat up and groaned at the wounds all over his body stretched. He would've thought that by now he would've been used to it, but it still hurt every time.

"There's a meeting with Mister Fox in two hours and a party at the Howard's at 6."

"Good." Alfred set a tray down in front of Bruce and took out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. While Bruce ate, Alfred disinfected his wounds. "Are these the papers I asked for?" Next to Bruce's tray was a stack of papers in a yellow folder.

"Of course." Bruce nodded and started looking through it. It was Jay's file. "It was rather hard to get."

"Oh?" Bruce asked. It usually wasn't that hard to get a person's files.

"Buried under a lot of false trails and traps." Somebody hadn't wanted Jay to be found. By the time Alfred finished with Bruce's cuts, Bruce had finished eating and looking through the papers. Alfred cleared the tray away and left Bruce to his thoughts. Bruce stood up and started thinking as he began to do push-ups, sit-ups, and other exercising.

Last night, he'd been out of it. Bruce knew his course. While as much as he hated Joker and wanted him dead, Joker would go to the courts and serve time. Therefore Jay could not kill Joker. Bruce knew though, that staying a course of revenge wasn't easy; he still felt anger and hatred over Rachel's death. _No,_ he told himself and threw himself back into his exercises with renewed vigor. He would not think about Rachel.

Joker was lying on a bed, thinking. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, he did it on a daily basis, but this time he was lying next to a woman. Of course, the woman was dead. She just couldn't handle Joker. No woman could. He grinned suddenly. It was kind of hard to tell through his scarred cheeks though. But still. Joker had a master plan. A plan to celebrate his return. Something fun and maybe it would draw old Batty out for some play.

And there was that girl, Jay. He could use her for some play too. Joker had a feeling she wouldn't break as easily as some of his other toys, that she was different. Of course, he was a sociopath, so it was hard to tell.

One thing was for sure, it was going to be fun and that was all that mattered.


	4. Meeting

A/N: Well, another chapter.

**MEETING**

"Girl, you look like hell run over today," Alice commented, taking in my appearance.

I scowled at her and slid into my white jacket. "Thanks for pointing it out."

"Happy to help." She gave me a grin, which I returned weakly. It was hard to stay mad at Alice for long.

"So what's on the docket for today?" I asked.

"Leg surgery at 11, kidney replacement at 2, elbow surgery at 4, and hip fixing at 7," Alice answer, after a quick look at her clipboard.

"So, full day?"

"Pretty much."

I paused, staring into my locker. _Come on,_ I told myself. _Time to get to work._ "Ready, assistant James?"

"Ready, Doctor Smith!"

"Doctor Who?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Really? BBC?"

"What?" I shrugged. "It made sense to me."

"Whatever." She walked past me.

"Alice," I called. She ignored me. "Alice!" Despite myself, I smiled. Alice had been just the thing I needed to cheer up on this stupid rainy day.

*0*0*

At 8:30, I hung up my doctor's coat, said my farewells to colleagues, and headed out to the bus stop. Thankfully, the rain had cleared up and all I had to do was avoid puddle. As I was about to cross the street, a black car pulled up. The Batmobile, I recognized instantly. And so did the people around me. They started whispering and taking pictures. Then the door opened.

"Get in," said Batman in his usual raspy voice.

"Uh…" It had always been a dream of mine to be in the Batmobile, because it was pretty amazing, but getting in now would attract even more attention.

"Get in," he repeated, scarier this time.

"Yeah!" I quickly agreed and ducked in. The door shut behind me and Batman drove away.

"So… uh…" I began.

"We can talk later," Batman cut me off. I frowned at him. He didn't have to be so rude. "Here, put this on," he growled sometime later. A bandana was tossed at me.

"To cover my eyes?" I asked hesitantly. Batman nodded. Though I really didn't want to lose my eyesight, I was rather curious as to where I was being taken. As I tied the bandanna around my eyes, the proverb _curiosity killed the cat_ rang through my mind.

*0*0*

"Let me get this straight," David said. "You want me to send six of my guys to attack this puny little girl?"

Joker raised his eyebrows. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, my boys with kill that little piece of ass."

The clown laughed. "If they do manage to kill her, then there's no hard feelings. I just want to see how she reacts. I'll be-a much obliged if you do this, David."

David swallowed nervously as Joker pulled a knife and began to toss it in the air. Damn it. He didn't want to be under that psychopath's heel. But there was nothing he could do. David certainly couldn't take down the Joker. That was laughable.

Joker watched as different emotions crossed David's face. Fear, rebellion, resignation. Of course, little David wouldn't go against him. The guy had no balls. This would all be just a little bitty test for Joker's new toy. If it broke easily, then it wouldn't be much fun. Although seeing it's tears had been quite… refreshing. Nothing like seeing tears and blood on toys.


End file.
